


Ongoing

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Road Trips, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: After burning his pants on the engine, Paul is forced to sit on John the rest of the trip. It would've been fine if every little thing John did didn't turn him on.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Ongoing

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on that time his pants caught on fire while he and George and John were hitchhiking lol  
> -

Paul pouted with his arms crossed in front of his crotch, the cold air biting at his bare legs. “Why didn’t George have to sit on the engine?” he sputtered. “He’s the youngest!”

“Paul,” John said, controlling his laughter the best he could. “Paulie, we didn’t know you’d catch on fire!”

“It’s not funny! I could’ve been killed, y’know!!” George’s face was still shocked. “You made such a big deal about me sitting on your lap, and now I’ve got nowhere else to sit.”

“You could sit on my lap if you want,” George said, and both John and Paul rolled their eyes.

“Geo, you’re tiny. He’d crush you. Why don’t you just sit on his lap?”

“This is your fucking fault!” Paul shouted. “I’ve nearly burned, and you’re trying to make somebody sit on me?”

“Well, he’s not sitting on me! I need my space!” Paul glared at him. “What? What do you suppose we do? Why don’t you just sit where you were again? You won’t burn your pants again.”

“No, this time it’ll be my legs!”

“Not to bother you three at all,” said the woman in the front seat next to the man sitting passenger. “But we were hoping to speed this along so we can get there before dark.”

Paul sighed. “John, I’m going to have to sit on you…” 

“There’s no way--”

“John, I’ve nowhere else to sit! I’m going to crush poor Geo, and I’m not going to burn myself again!!”

“We’ve still got hours left! My legs will go numb!” Paul rolled his eyes, climbing into the car and on top of John anyway. George averted his eyes when he saw the sweaty underwear Paul was wearing were a bit see through. “This is ridiculous…”

Paul huffed. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t like this any more than you do!” He turned to face the window before putting his hands on top of his crotch again. 

For about an hour, they were both silent and pouting, but John’s arms eventually got uncomfortable, and he started to trace circles into Paul’s upper arm.

The touch startled Paul, who only gasped quietly and closed his eyes. The sensations made blood rush straight to the part of his body he didn’t need right now, stuck in the car with his friends like this, but it wouldn’t stop.

He stared out the window, hoping to distract himself and made sure to cover it as best as possible. Unfortunately for him, his hands on top of it only made it that much worse so that he couldn’t ignore it at all.

“H-how much longer?” he asked, cursing the crush he had on John, wishing he had chosen to sit on George instead. 

“It’ll be a while,” the woman driving said. “Is everything alright?”

No. Of course it wasn’t. He was so close to his friend finding out he was making him hard just by stroking his arm, and that definitely wasn’t going to blow over well. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just a bit cramped.”

John eyed him curiously. “Now do you agree this was a bad idea?” Paul grunted, and John just grinned. “Prick.”

“I didn’t have a choice!” he protested. “I didn’t have anywhere else to sit!” John sighed, knowing the younger boy was right. As he sighed, though, his hot breath floated into Paul’s neck, and it made him squirm.

“Woah, there, Paulie,” he laughed. “Don’t move around so much or you’re going to end up putting me in a rather uncomfortable position.” It was just a joke, but it only spurred Paul’s thoughts further. John’s hand was still on him, rubbing it gently.

He waited another few minutes to see if it would just go away if he ignored it, but John was making it impossible. After that long he finally just groaned.

“John, could you stop that?” he whispered quietly in the hopes that George wouldn’t hear him. But John just squinted his eyes.

“Stop what?” he said back, and George looked over at them.

“T-the… You’re rubbing my arm. I don’t really like it that much.” John then laughed. Laughed. Out loud. “What’s so bloody funny, then?” Paul shot, getting defensive. “I just asked you to stop touching my arm!”

John pulled his finger away before licking his arm instead, only in good spirits, of course, but Paul wasn’t having any of it. The heat of his tongue felt electrifying, perfect. “Johnny, p-p-please, sto-- mmh…”

As soon as the moan left his mouth, John stopped, glancing at his face for a few seconds before resituating his gaze downwards and-- 

“Macca! Oh, my god!”

George’s attention was now captured completely, but a blush spread across Paul’s face quickly, giving John a look that told him that if he said a word about this, he would regret it.

“Why didn’t you just say something earlier?” Paul looked confused. “Excuse me, miss, could you stop at the next rest area? Paulie here needs the loo…”

“Oh, yeah, of course.”

Paul grew impossibly harder. What was John getting at here? Surely something was up. Then he felt a hand on his own, pushing it down into his growing erection, and he had to resist the urge to buck his hips up into it.

He whined, and John put his finger up to his mouth to silence him, his eyes widening. He fought the urge to start rubbing himself until the car parked for good and John opened the door and helped him out.

He hurried to the bathroom as fast as he could, as soon as he was inside, already palming himself, but John came in soon after and pushed him up against the wall, moaning. “God, how’d you get so hard in the car, Paul? You don’t just--”

“Your stupid fucking hand!” he hissed back.

“My hand?” John repeated, pressing his hand up against Paul’s bulge and rubbing it slowly. Paul’s eyes rolled back in his head. “You like my hand, do ya?”

“Johnny, what are we doing? What if Geo walks in?”

“I locked the fucking door, love. I’m not that stupid.” He pressed it further into Paul, who just moaned more in pleasure. “You’re quite the sight.”

“Y-yeah, b-but I’m… I’m already close,” he admitted.

“Holy… how long in the car were you--”

“Fuck off! I just need you right now!” He was quick to jump up and wrap his legs around John’s torso, resting his head on the man’s shoulder as he continued to rub through the white underwear he was wearing. “I didn’t know you wanted this,” he whispered into John’s neck.

“God, I do. I just want to watch you-- fuck!” He felt himself straining up against his jeans just seeing Paul so turned on by it. He, too, was already close, having never believed all of his fantasies would actually come true.

“You never told me,” Paul said, trying to have a conversation so close to orgasm, but John shushed him by pressing him further into the wall and rubbing him even harder until he was struggling to catch his breath. “J-John, I’m…”

John continued until he felt something warm and sticky on his hand, and that’s what pushed him over the edge. His cock released against Paul’s arse as he cried out, and Paul’s breath sent shivers down his spine.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” he admitted, his breath still heavy. And then there was a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” John asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

“I don’t think this door’s supposed to be locked,” George sounded, and John just laughed. 

“Sorry,” John responded, backing away from the wall to let Paul and his shrinking cock down. “Sorry, you can come in.” He unlocked the door, and George saw Paul standing awkwardly, a big wet patch on the front of his underwear.

“I didn’t mean to--”

“Paul was just a bit late to the toilet. Just don’t say anything about it. He’s embarrassed.” The story definitely fit with how red he was right now.

“Oh, erm, yeah… right, okay.” George snuck past them to the urinals, and Paul looked nervously over at John.

“We’re gonna get back to the car now.” George didn’t say anything more as they left the toilet.


End file.
